


The Vulcan and the Human

by discardedMenace (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, possible stid spoilers, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/discardedMenace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Spirk fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cat Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock falls asleep on duty.

Jim shot up in his bed, again awoken in a cold sweat by the dreams that haunted him in his sleep. Dying had definitely had an impact on the young man. He squinted through the dark at the clock on the nightstand. It read 2 am, and he laid back with a groan. It was still 4 hours until his shift, but he decided to get up and check on the crew. He pulled on his form-fitting, black Starfleet shirt and made his way from his quarters to the bridge.

Upon arriving to the bridge, he was met by a murmured 'keptin on ze bridge.' Jim nodded at the curly haired ensign and lumbered toward the Comm, where Sulu was busy tapping away. "How is she, Mr. Sulu?" he asked. "Everything is running smoothly, Captain. We should arrive at our destination within a handful of hours," Sulu confirmed quietly.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" inquired the captain, not only to Sulu, but to the whole bridge. Chekov cleared his throat. "Eef you vould take a look at ze keptin's chair, sir," he whispered with his heavy Russian accent. Jim's attention redirected to his precious chair, where he found Commander Spock sleeping, his head rested on his shoulder as he snored softly. "Eet seems zat ze Commander hass... retired early," the boy explained. "Seems so," muttered Jim. He stepped carefully toward the Vulcan, trying to avoid waking him, but he was dead asleep. For a second, Jim thought he WAS dead, but that was disproved by the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

Then, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking, Jim picked up his sleeping commander, who immediately wrapped his legs around him. He smiled and sat down in the chair, finally managing to fall back asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

 

3 hours later, Spock awoke to a warm body underneath his. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked up to see the sleeping face of none other than Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Spock stiffened and blushed bright green. Jim was a light sleeper, so he woke up when he felt something shift in his lap. "G'mornin' Mr. Spock," he yawned. "Captain, m-my sincerest apologies. I-" "Aw, shut it, Pointy," Jim said playfully, leaving the flustered Vulcan speechless.


	2. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim takes Spock out into the snow for the first time.

Standing out the window of their cozy cabin, Spock stared at this strange substance covering the ground. It was white, very reflective of the bright morning sun, and evidently cold judging from the foggy window and wet porch. He turned back to the bed, where Jim was still sleeping (without a duvet, since he was a restless sleeper and tended to kick it off). He looked quite content as he laid on his stomach with his arms over his head. But, Spock felt that Jim should be informed. He sat on the bed next to the young man and shook him gently until he awoke with a sharp intake of air and a groan.

"I'm sorry, it was not my intention to startle you, Jim," Spock said apologetically. Jim propped himself up on his side and ran a calloused hand through his tousled, dirty blonde hair. "Nah, s'okay," he said while stretching. "Ya need something, hon?"

"Something strange is happening outside. I advise you come and look," Spock told him. Raising an eyebrow, Jim stood and walked toward the window. He pushed aside the plain blue curtains and suddenly started laughing. Spock squinted. "What is so funny, Jim?" he queried.

Jim let the curtain fall back into place and turned to his partner, still chuckling. "That's just snow, Pointy. It's just frozen rain. Have you never seen it?" he teased. "You must remember, I come from a desert planet. We recieved approximately 10 centimetres of rain per year. Snow would be as common as say... pigs flying," the Vulcan replied. "Right... well, come on. Get dressed, we're going outside," Jim said, who had begun rummaging through their luggage. "And dress warm."

"Why would I need to do that? Have we been assigned a mission?" Spock asked, perplexed. "Yep. It's called Operation Let's-Go-Take-The-Baby-Vulcan-To-Play-In-The-Snow," the other replied, tossing Spock a heavy snow jacket and some of his own jeans (since Spock didn't wear any). "But Jim, I am not an infant..."

"Just put on the clothes."

15 minutes later, Jim had finally urged his questioning boyfriend into the clothes and had gotten into his own. He was also sure to get Spock a few pairs of mittens for his sensitive hands ("Jim, these make my hands hot." "Well, it's better than them getting frostbite."). Now it was time to lure him outside. Jim was standing at the bottom of the patio steps, while Spock was still stubbornly standing in the doorway.

"Come on, babe, at least for a minute?" Jim plead. Spock crossed his arms across his chest, the fabric of his thick coat rubbing together noisily. "It is too cold," he complained. "It is displeasing." Jim sighed, watching the puff of fog float up above his head.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. If you come out here for ten minutes, we can have date night tonight. Hot chocolate, a movie, snuggles, kissing, whatever you want," Jim offered, almost gagging over how sweet he sounded. Spock furrowed his brow. "Are you saying you are going to intoxicate me to take advantage of me?" he asked. "Oh, right..." Jim muttered, remembering the last time he allowed the Vulcan hot chocolate. "Okay, then, just choose something. I don't know what you want. Just get your booty out here for a little bit, then we can go inside and get toasty."

Spock stayed quiet, mulling over the offer. Jim thought he was going to reject him, but then Spock stepped onto the patio. The blonde man grinned and cheered him on. "There ya go, hon. Careful down those steps there."

"Again, James, I am not an infant."

About 20 minutes later, Jim decided it was time to go inside. It turned out Spock loved the snow after Jim had explained the art of snow angels. They ended up losing track of time as they laid on the cold powder, hand in hand as they watched snowflakes dancing gracefully to earth. Spock, surprisingly, protested going inside, but changed his mind as he was promised snuggles by the fireplace.

So, they went inside, changed back into their pyjamas, and curled up together in a blanket by the fireplace. The rest of the afternoon was spent murmuring sweet nothings to each other and exchanging light kisses until they both fell asleep as a mass of tangled limbs.


End file.
